neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of In-Training Digimon
This is a complete list of Digimon species that are of the In-Training (幼年期 II Baby II) level. In-Training is the second lowest of the Digivolutionary levels. Digimon of this level are slightly bigger and more detailed than Fresh Digimon, but still generally do not have well defined body parts. Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Babydmon Babydmon is an Infant Dragon Digimon. He carries the program code of ancient Digimon. Attacks *'Hot Gas' Budmon Budmon is a Vegitation Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Bud". Digimon Savers Attacks * Dokutogetoge (Poisonous Spines): Budmon can fire the thorns on its head like projectiles towards an opponent. Bukamon Bukamon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such is usually hovering. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Bukamon was the partner of an unnamed Australian DigiDestined. Digimon Frontier Some Bukamon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers A Bukamon was among the Digimon caught in the vortex caused by Akihiro Kurata's troops. Another Bukamon was with Biyomon when he returned from to the Daimon household. Attacks * Bubble Blow (Air Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Calumon Calumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name is derived from . Digimon Tamers Calumon is the Shining Digivolution, incarnated by the Digimon Sovereigns into the form of a Digimon. Calumon is the only Digimon with the Tamers who does not have its own Tamer. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Calumon appears as a digivolution item, which digivolves any player who touches it. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be obtained by defeating all of the level 99 Demon Lords. Chapumon So far, Chapumon's only appearance has been in the Digivice iC version 20X. Attacks * Foam Shower: Sprays bubbles from the mouth to confuse and distract opponents. Chicchimon Chicchimon is a Holy Digimon. It looks like a chick, and it is still physically weak and not suitable for an actual fight.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Chicchimon Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Chicchimon can digivolve to Penguinmon or Muchomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Chicchimon can digivolve to Hyokomon, Falcomon and DotFalcomon. it can only be obtained through degeneration. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from its mouth. Cupimon Cupimon is a Small Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythical Cupid. Attacks *'Angel Ring': Creates a sphere of light that traps opponents. DemiMeramon DemiMeramon is a Flame Digimon whose names and design are derived from . Digimon Frontier DemiMeramon can be seen in a tunnel as part of the Trailmon race. Digimon Data Squad A swarm of DemiMeramon Realized in the real world. Though Agumon attacked, his fire-based attacks only strengthened them, and they easily escaped. Most of them were then defeated by Gaogamon, but three of them digivolved into Meramon. Digimon World After the player defeats Meramon in the tunnel, many DemiMeramon replace the lava covering sections of the tunnel. One of them offers to buy a Meramon card from the player. Digimon Racing DemiMeramon are used as obstacles in the Volcano track. Attacks * Fireball: DemiMeramon shoots fire from their hands, burning their opponents. * Body Burn: DemiMeramon shoot flames from their bodies. * Hot Tackle: Tackles an opponent, burning them. DemiVeemon DemiVeemon is an Infant Dragon Digimon whose English name and design are derived from "Demi Veemon". Its Japanese name is derived from . Digimon Adventure Digimon Digital Card Battle DemiVeemon appears during the "load game" scan. Attacks * Pop Attack:: A full body tackle. Dorimon The name "Dorimon" comes from "Doris", an ancient region of Greece. If it is a straight path, this lesser type Digimon can run very far. Since they hate being domesticated, there are many that have remained wild, and they recklessly rush and tackle you when you come near, so they are dangerous. The ears that grow sharp are hard, and since they serve the function of horns, there is some damage that comes with their tackles, but if they come with speed, they cannot turn. Dorimon is one of the Digimon who naturally carry X-Antibody. Digimon World DS Dorimon can be obtained by accumulating a certain amount of Tamer Points. He can then digivolve into Dorumon, Armadillomon, or Aruraumon depending on his stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Dorimon can be obtained by degenerating an Armadillomon. He can then digivolve to Dorumon. Attacks *'Metal Drop': Dorimon charges towards the enemy while spitting out grains of iron. Frimon Frimon's name originates from the word "frill". A lesser-type Digimon with a frill on his neck. He's able to harden the fur on his frill and use it as an armor when danger gets too close. He is extremely curious, and reacts to every moving great vitality. Some have even witnessed him spinning around and chasing his own tail. Frimon has only ever appeared in the "Justice Genome" version of the D-Accel toy. Attacks * Shippo Binta (Tail Slap): An attack that is powerful enough to knock out a Rookie leveled Digimon. Gigimon |to=GuilmonDigimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 |attribute=Virus |family= |type=Lesser }} The name "Gigimon" comes from the Japanese word "gigi", meaning "doubt". Digimon Tamers Digital Monsters: D-Project Gigimon can digivolve to Guilmon. Digimon Frontier A Gigimon was seen at Togemon's preschool. Another is seen as Bokomon feeds it. Attacks *'Hot Bite' Gummymon |to=TerriermonDigimon Adventure 02, "Digimon Hurrican Landing!" |attribute=Data |family=Nature Spirits |type=Lesser }} Gummymon is a Lesser Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Gummy". Digimon Adventure 02 Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Two Gummymon are seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gummymon can evolve to Terriermon, Renamon and Tapirmon. Attacks * Bubble Blow (Double Bubble): Hopmon Digimon Tamers Attacks *'Hop Hip' Kakkinmon Kapurimon The name "Kapurimon" originates from the Japanese word "kaburimono", which refers to a type of hat or helmet. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier A Kapurimon was a student at Togemon's preschool. He was the one who bullied Tsunomon the most not because he hated him but because he, like the others, was scared of him. However, when Tsunomon rescued him after he got swept off the roof of the school during a flood and was caught in a tree, the two became friends. Digimon World DS Kapurimon can digivolve to Hagurumon, Black Pawn Chessmon, or Kotemon. Attacks * Howling Blow (Howling Hertz): Kokomon |to=LopmonDigimon Adventure 02, "Transcendent Evolution! The Golden Digi-Eggs" |attribute=Data |family= |type=Lesser }} The name Kokomon originates from a misspelling of its Japenese name Chocomon, as in choco'''late. Digimon Adventure 02 The Golden Digimentals It is noticed that the Kokomon in the movie is '''pink in color. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Koko Crusher (Double Bubble): Kokomon fires off a stream of bubbles. Koromon Koromon are pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. They are approximately a foot tall. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "korokoro", meaning "something small, round, and rolling". Digimon Adventure In the Digimon Adventure anime Koromon is the In-Training form of Agumon, one of the series' main characters. Digimon Frontier A Koromon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Another one was at the Village of New Beginnings run by Swanmon. Digimon Savers Koromon is the In-Training form of an Agumon who is the main character from Digimon Savers. Digimon Next GeoGreymon regresses to Koromon during a battle with Zanbamon. Digimon Virtual Pet Koromon appears in two Digimon virtual pet toys - the original Digimon v-pet and the Digimon Mini Digimon World DS Koromon can digivolve into Agumon, ToyAgumon or DotAgumon. It is a "Starter Digimon", that can also be found in Data Forest if chosen as the starter. Attacks *'Bubble Blow (Acid Bubbles)': Fires bubbles from its mouth. Kyaromon Kyaromon's only appearance so far is in the "Ultimate Genome" version of the D-Accel. Attacks *'Shippo Swing' (Tail Swing) Kyokyomon Kyokyomon is a Digimon who naturally carries the X-Antibody. Kyokyomon's name comes from the Japanese word "kyokyo", meaning to leave quickly. Attacks * Metal Straw: Kyokyomon fires an iron needle from his mouth. Minomon Minomon is a Larva Digimon whose name originates from the Japanese word "minomushi", which refers to the bagworm, the larval form of bagworm moths ("minoga"). When he's in a good mood and on a fine day, he drops down and shows off his scales. Ivy vines grow on his head. He is often seen hanging from high places and will move if larger Digimon pass by;even so, he can float quite a short distance in the air. His weakness is the fact that he is unable to really show his true feelings, so he can be forlorn even if it looks like he's smiling. In addition, he can often feel uneasy and even worries a lot due to loneliness if his best friends don't show themselves every day. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Minomon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika as their tamer. Digimon Frontier Three Minomon worked at Snimon's factory as tour guides and security. Attacks *'Pincone Attack (Pinecone)': An attack that involves shooting pinecone projectiles at its enemies. Missimon Missimon is a Machine Digimon whose name comes from the word "missile". Digimon Next Some Missimon work for Barbamon and serve in his army. One brings him the Holy DigiMemory stolen from Piximon. Attacks * Missile Crash Moonmon Moonmon is the In-Training form of Lunamon. Moonmon's name comes from the English word moon Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Moonmon makes her debut in the NDS Digimon game Digimon World: Dusk. Motimon Motimon is a Lesser Digimon. The name "Motimon" comes from the Japanese word "mochi", which is a type of rice dough. Motimon looks like a cylinder-shaped pink blob that is a little more animated than Pabumon. It has two arms, and three developing claws on each arm. Like Pabumon, it has shining black eyes as well as a curvy W smile. Digimon Adventure Digimon Savers A Motimon had been Ikuto Noguchi's childhood friend. A Motimon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. Attacks *'Bubble Blow (Elastic Bubbles)': An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Nyaromon Nyaromon's name comes from the Japanese word "nyaa", the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound that cats make. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 An image of a Nyaromon belonging to a child who wanted to know when Nyaromon would digivolve into a Salamon appeared in Kari's dream during the fight with MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A Nyaromon was a student at Togemon's school. Digimon Savers 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, a Nyaromon was among the small Digimon caught in a vortex wind when the humans who were deleting Digimon appeared. A Nyaromon was a Digimon that Biyomon brought to the Daimon household during the digital chaos. Attacks * Tail Whip (Fox Tail): Smacks enemies with its tail. * Atomic Bomber Tail : Jumps up and hits the enemy with its tail. Pagumon The name "Pagumon" comes from the Japanese word "pakupaku", a word describing the sound of people eating. Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined arrived on the Continent of Server, Whamon told them of a Koromon village nearby. When they found it, they discovered a group of Pagumon living there instead. The Pagumon proceeded to treat the DigiDestined as honored guests. That night, the Pagumon took Tokomon away and put him in a cage behind a waterfall (where all the Koromon villagers where). The next morning, they pretended to help the DigiDestined look for Tokomon, but they were found out when Mimi found a Botamon (Koromon's fresh form) Digimon Adventure 02 A few Pagumon who had been branded with Dark Rings were spotted by Tentomon. Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, J.P. and Tommy asked a Pagumon for directions to Flame Terminal. After some arguments over J.P.'s chocolate, many Pagumon ended up chasing the two humans underground, where they were fought off by Koji. Some Pagumon also appeared at the Flame Terminal. They, along with a flock of Biyomons and a group of Elecmon, defended the Flame Terminal from the SkullSatamon brothers. Digimon Next A Pagumon can be seen in a ruined town running from the attacking Tankdramon. It was later destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World DS Pagumon digivolves to Lopmon, Tsukaimon or BlackAgumon depending on its stats. A Pagumon had once been an Antylamon whose Tamer abandoned in the middle of a battle against Kimeramon. After dying in battle, it is reborn as the BlackAgumon that taunts the player at the beginning of the game. After it was defeated by Machinedramon, the Pagumon was reborn. Digimon World Dusk/Dawn Pagumon is found at Thriller Ruins and can digivolve to Demidevimon or, with 450 dark experience, Impmon Attacks *'Poison Bubbles' Pinamon Pinamon is a Chick Digimon, the digivolution of Puwamon. He is always sneaking without settling down. He moves about throughout the day unless he's bored or tied, and he seems to express his emotions by running. This allows others to gauge his feelings without looking at his face. It also means that training Pinamon is quite difficult when compared to other Digimon. However, he still hates his tail being touched. Attacks *'Piripiri Spark': Emits a small electric charge from its tail. Poromon Poromon is a Small Bird Digimon. The name "Poromon" comes from the Japanese word "porori", meaning to drop something. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series, Poromon is the In-Training form of Hawkmon, one of the series' main characters. Digimon Frontier A flock of Poromon can be seen fleeing from Crusadermon and Dynasmon. A Poromon is also seen at the Village of New Beginnings the second time. Digimon Savers Prior to Drimogemon's attack in the Digital World on a cliff ledge, a Poromon flew by while Masaru and Agumon were looking for Tohma and Gaomon. Two Poromon were also among the small Digimon caught in the vortex wind created when humans who were deleting Digimon. Attacks *'Baby Breeze' (Pororo Breeze) Puroromon Puroromon is a Digimon who naturally carries the X-Antibody. It and other members of the Fanbeemon line all live on and protect the Royal Base. Puroromon has yet to appear in any media other than the Pendulum X and the Digimon card game. Attacks * Chikkuritto: Puroromon stings the enemy and inject a small amount of poison. Sakuttomon , March 2017 issue. |to=Zubamon |attribute=None |type= |family= }} Puroromon is a Digimon who naturally carries the X-Antibody. It and other members of the Fanbeemon line all live on and protect the Royal Base. Puroromon has yet to appear in any media other than the Pendulum X and the Digimon card game. Attacks * Sakusaku: Puroromon stings the enemy and inject a small amount of poison. Shaomon |to=Labramon |attribute=Data |family= |type=Lesser }} Shaomon is a small, round Digimon with black eyes, drooping pink ears, and a pink tail. Shaomon's name comes from the Chinese word for "small" - "Shao". So far, Shaomon had only appeared in D-Arc version 2. Attacks *'Tsumo' (ツゥーモ): A high-frequency attack that releases the effects of Shaomon's demonic powers. Sunmon Sunmon is the In-Training form of Coronamon. Digimon World: Dawn Sunmon makes his debut in the NDS Digimon game Digimon World: Dawn. Tanemon Tanemon is a Bulb Digimon whose name comes from "tane", the Japanese word for seed. Digimon Adventure Digimon Frontier A Tanemon can be seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. On one occasion, a trio of Tanemon are seen coming out of the ground in a forest. Digimon Savers Some Tanemon appear when Rosemon fights against BioSpinomon. Digimon Next A Tanemon was seen with a Lalamon, who were apart of Sunflowermon's caravan, were seen at an Oasis. Digimon World DS Tanemon can digivolve into either Palmon, Raramon, or Renamon depending on its stats. It is also a "Starter Digimon". More also appear in Data Forest. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Adhesive Bubbles): An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Tokomon Tokomon is a Lesser Digimon. His mouth can open quite big, and will bite anything he sees. As they are very innocent,however, they do not mean any harm. Tokomon's X-Antibody form, Tokomon X has its ears crossed in an "X" shape and is pink. The name "Tokomon" comes from "tokoton", a Japanese word meaning 'the very last'. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A Tokomon can be seen at the Village of New Beginnings ran by Swanmon. Digimon Savers Tokomon was one of the Digimon who came with Biyomon when he returned to the Daimon household. Digital Monster X-Evolution A Tokomon was a part of the X-Digimon/Royal Knights war. The Tokomon was rescued by WarGreymon X, who, while fleeing from Omnimon, gave it to Dorumon. The two quickly became friends, and when Omnimon attacked Dorumon, Tokomon stepped in to help but was killed. MetalGarurumon X gave its X-Antibody to Tokomon, which resurrected him into an X-Antibody form called Tokomon X. Digimon Next A group of Tokomon were imprisoned by Commandramon in the Patamon Village. Digimon World DS Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, Falcomon, or DotFalcomon depending on its stats. Tokomon also appears at Training Peak. Attacks * Bubble Blow (Acid Bubbles): An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Tsumemon Tsumemon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name comes from the Japanese word "Tsume", meaning nails or claws. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! Digimon Savers Some Tsumemon were seen living within Mercurimon's lair. The DATS members and their Digimon fought their way through them and destroyed most of them. Attacks * Nail Scratch: He jumps up at his opponent and scratches his opponents with his nails. Tsunomon Tsunomon are round with a sharp metallic horn on their heads. They have orange fur and red eyes. Their name comes from the Japanese word "tsuno", meaning "horn". Digimon Adventure Digimon Frontier A Tsunomon, who later Digivolved into a Gabumon, was a student at Togemon's school. Some Tsunomon were also present at the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Village of New Beginnings run by Swanmon. Digimon Savers While looking for Tohma H. Norstein and Gaomon (who were pursuing Drimogemon) in the Digital World, Masaru Daimon and Agumon saw two Tsunomon nearby. 10 Years ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Mercurimon, a Tsunomon was among the small Digimon caught in a wind vortex when the humans who were deleting Digimon appeared. Digimon World DS Tsunomon is one of the Starter Digimon. He can digivolve to Gabumon, Gaomon or Dracmon depending on its stats. He can also appear in Data Forest Attacks *'Bubble Blow (Acid Bubbles)': An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Upamon Upamon is a Lesser Digimon whose name comes from the Nahuatl word "upa," referring to a young axolotl, which is a type of salamander. He seems to bear gills on the ears on both sides of his body. He can live on the land or underwater, but he seems to prefer living on the land. He is easily tormented by other Digimon for his carefree nature. However, due to this nature, he seems to misunderstand the concept that he is being tormented and thinks it's all a joke. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digimon Adventure 02 anime Upamon is the In-Training form of Armadillomon, one of the series' main characters. Digimon Savers Mercurimon tells of some Upamon who were fleeing from Kurata's group 10 years ago. Attacks * Shock Shout: daunts the enemy by yelling out a high-pitched tone. Viximon |to=Renamon |attribute=Data |type=Lesser |family= None }} Viximon is a Lesser Digimon whose name comes from "Vixen", the word for a female fox. Viximon's Japanese name, "Pokomon", comes from the Spanish word "poco", meaning 'a bit'. Viximon is a yellow round fluff ball with four small legs, a pair of sharp pointy fox ears and a fluffy white-tipped tail. Digimon Tamers Attacks *'Killing Stone' (殺生石): Viximon turns itself into a stone and attacks the opponent by emitting a poisonous gas. Yaamon |to=Impmon |attribute=Data |type=Lesser |family=None }} Yaamon is a Lesser Digimon whose name comes from the Japanese word "yancha", meaning mischievous. Digimon Tamers Yaamon is the In-Training form of Impmon, one of the series' main characters. Digimon Frontier A Yaamon was a student at Togemon's school. Attacks *'Rolling Black': Forms a ball of darkness and shoots it at the opponent. Wanyamon Wanyamon is the normal In-Training form of Gaomon. He's a Digimon fused from data that records various information on small pets such as dogs or cats. It's important to give him plenty of attention, as he can move at fast speeds, but he will eventually take to you exactly like a pet should. The name Wanyamon is a cross of 'wan wan' the sound of a dog barking in Japanese, and 'nya' the sound of a cat in Japanese. Digimon Next Gaomon (as "Black" Gaogamon) regresses to Wanyamon after defeating Mummymon and some Commandramon. Attacks *'Smile Fang': A simple bite attack. Yokomon The name "Yokomon" comes from "Youkou", the Japanese word for a reddish-purple color. Its Japanese names is Pyocomon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Data Squad While looking for Thomas and Gaomon in the Digital World, Marcus and Agumon saw two Yokomon. Later on, Biyomon returns to the Daimon household with many Digimon, Yokomon among them. References I